zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Life, New Career
New Life, New Career is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I have been meaning to expand upon my mention of Robin and Marian being the heads of Zuber, so here it is. Nick and Judy have just discovered that Judy is pregnant, and they leave detective work behind. They get jobs at Zuber, where Marian has been leading since Robin Wilde left to run his ultimately successful mayoral campaign. The two get starter level jobs at the company that has been operating in Zootopia for years. My story for Zuber is rather different than the story of Uber in real life. This is in Nick's POV. Story Judy and I's first anniversary trip is done We have returned from Outback Island It was a beautiful trip Now it's back to work Back to being Zootopia's top detective couple However, a couple of weeks later, Judy isn't feeling well She is experiencing several symptoms, including nausea I quickly take her to see Dr. Madge Honey Badger She does her tests, then she asks something She asks if Judy is pregnant Judy and I honestly want to laugh We didn't think that was possible Interspecies couples are very rare in Zootopia As far as we know, there were only five in the whole city before Judy and I got together They were always predator/predator, like Manchas and Fabienne Growley, or prey/prey like Bogo and Gazelle As for predator/prey couples, we are the only ones Dr. Madge gives Judy a pregnancy test Judy goes into the bathroom to take it A short time later, she comes back with the result It is positive I am speechless, but Madge is excited This will be the first example of a predator/prey hybrid We go home, know that things are about to change In that moment, our detective careers end We decide that we are leaving it behind for the sake of our child For the sake of our miracle kit We tell both sets of our parents They are delighted Things get busy the next day We tell Vixey and Finnick the news They understand and are overjoyed for us We begin the process Soon, there are two final details Get new jobs Find an actual house to raise the kit, or kits, in I talk to my mom about getting jobs at Zuber Ah, Zuber, the company the Wilde family founded so many decades ago We have held the contracts for the city's taxi service for a long time Recently, we branched out We now have another segment, that of mammals using their cars to pick up passengers My mom tells us that we will need to begin at the bottom and work up We are ready and go in to interview She finds places for us Life couldn't be better Mom running a major company Dad is the mayor of Zootopia Judy and I will be safe for our little bundle, or bundles, of joy We are ready for the future Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance reboot Category:Reboots of old canons Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick's POV Category:Poem style Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant Category:Stories about Nick and Judy getting new careers Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned